


Spirit

by KalK



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si en el capitulo Spirit...Dawn no tiene el accidente, por lo cual no cae en la sanja donde están los meteoritos para convertir se en espíritu y debido a esto llega a casa de los Kent para encontrar a Clark en el granero.





	1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics & WB, Superman fue creado por Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster.

Que hubiera pasado si en el capitulo Spirit...Dawn no tiene el accidente, por lo cual no cae en la sanja donde están los meteoritos para convertir se en espíritu y debido a esto llega a casa de los Kent para encontrar a Clark en el granero.

Minutos después, estaba oscureciendo

Granja Kent

En el interior del granero, las luces se encienden se ve a Clark subir las escaleras y llego al desván. Clark se dio cuenta que tenia calor y estaba sudando, tal vez al trabajar la tierra se encontró con un pedazo de Green Kryptonite que entro a su sistema. Se quito la camisa azul a cuadros y los zapatos, camina al sofá, para recostarse en el cosa que hace y para sentirse más cómodo se desabrocha el cinturón y el pantalón pero sin quitárselo del cuerpo, solo cierra un momento los ojos para quedarse dormido

En ese mismo momento en el exterior del granero, llega Dawn en su auto. Decidió dejar su auto detrás del granero, no quería que nadie viera su auto y se diera cuenta que se encontraba allí. Se baja del auto y ve luz en la casa como en el granero, había escuchado que Clark pasa mucho tiempo en el desván del granero así que decide ir allí.

Entra allí, pero no se ve, levanta la cabeza y ve luz en la parte de arriba. Así que decide subir para ver si se encuentra, al llegar arriba lo ve dormido sentado en el sofá en la parte de al medio con la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo que más le impresiono es que se encontraba sin camisa, pareciera que lo estuviera esperando hasta con los pantalones desabrochado. Se acerco para despertarlo y decirle para a tenido la suerte de ser elegido para ser su pareja del baile

Ella lo estuvo moviendo y hablando, para que despertara - Clarkie, Clarkie despierta - Clark logro abrir los ojos, él no se veía bien y ella se dio cuenta - que asco,esta todo sudado - se dijo así misma, pero después sonríe y lo mira - que bueno que despiertas, dormilón - le dice ella

Clark sonríe y empieza a alucinar - Lana - exclamo, se acercó a ella y le beso los labios, Dawn le respondió ni tonta ni perezosa. Enseguida se dio cuenta que el no estaba bien, viendo que es tan hermoso que decidió entregarse a sus deseos y vivir con el un momento de fuego y pasión.

Antes de continuar, apago las luces y se quito la ropa, como también le quito los pantalones y el boxers, junto los calcetines a Clark. Ella sonrió y miro a Clark - Aquí estoy Clarkie, hazme tuya - le dijo tomando asiento en sus piernas y mirando lo fijamente

Diez minutos después

Llego Martha en la camioneta roja de la familia, Jonathan salió a recibirla

Todo bien - pregunto Jonathan y le beso los labios

Ella asintió y lo abrazo - Cariño, y Clark - pregunto - ambos miraron el granero, estaba a oscuras

Sentí el motor de un auto, hace unos minutos - Jonathan se quedo pensando - seguramente un amigo lo invito a salir, nuestro hijo estará por volver en un momento más, para cenar - Martha pensó lo mismo y ambos entraron a la casa a preparar la cena

Mientras que en el granero

Clark se pendía en la lujuria de esta joven mujer rubia, sin poder detenerla

Continuara


	2. Violación

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics WB, Superman fue creado por Jerry Siegel Joe Shuster.

Que hubiera pasado si en el capitulo Spirit...Dawn no tiene el accidente, por lo cual no cae en la sanja donde están los meteoritos para convertir se en espíritu y debido a esto llega a casa de los Kent para encontrar a Clark en el granero.

Anteriormente...

Minutos después, estaba oscureciendo

Granja Kent

En el interior del granero.

Clark sonríe y empieza alucinar - Lana - exclamo, se acercó a ella y le beso los labios, Dawn le respondió ni tonta ni perezosa. Enseguida se dio cuenta que el no estaba bien, viendo que es tan hermoso que decidió entregarse a sus deseos y vivir con el un momento de fuego y pasión.

Antes de continuar, apago las luces y se quito la ropa, como también le quito los pantalones y el boxers, junto los calcetines a Clark. Ella sonrió y miro a Clark - Aquí estoy Clarkie, hazme tuya - le dijo tomando asiento en sus piernas y mirando lo fijamente

Diez minutos después

Llego Martha en la camioneta roja de la familia, Jonathan salió a recibirla

Todo bien - pregunto Jonathan y le beso los labios

Ella asintió y lo abrazo - Cariño, y Clark - pregunto - ambos miraron el granero, estaba a oscuras

Sentí el motor de un auto, hace unos minutos - Jonathan se quedo pensando - seguramente un amigo lo invito a salir, nuestro hijo estará por volver en un momento más, para cenar - Martha pensó lo mismo y ambos entraron a la casa a preparar la cena

Mientras que en el granero

Clark se perdía en la lujuria de esta joven mujer rubia, sin poder detenerla

Al día siguiente

Granero Kent, en su interior. Vemos Clark aún dormido en el desván, recostado en el sofá y encima del chico de Krypton se encuentra la platinada Dawn, tomando se fotos con el joven Kent. Con la cámara fotográfica que llevaba en la cartera.

Ella no podía creer lo que había hecho con Kent, claro que Dawn no es virgen había dormido con su ex-novio. Pero violar aun hombre nunca, Clark al parecer estaba alucinando y creía que era Lana Lang, sin más tomo su oportunidad para convertirse tal ves en la primera mujer que había dormido con Clark Kent

Poco a poco Clark empezó a despertar, de bajo del cuerpo de Dawn. Kent aun se sentía un poco mejor aunque aún algo mareado, al abrir sus ojos vio una cabeza rubia en su pecho. Se estaba preocupando, su corazón estaba latiendo a su máxima velocidad que es lo que había hecho anoche.

Dawn se dio cuenta que despertó y que estaba nervioso al sentir su corazón muy rápido, por suerte ella había planeado una escusa. Sollozo levé, hasta llorar con muchas ganas

Clark no sabe si abrazar a la rubia, aun desconocida para el y sin poder ver su cara. Quería calmar la ella, pero el brazo izquierdo se le encuentra inmovilizado debajo de la rubia y el brazo derecho casi tocando el suelo, poco a poco la abrazo. Para su sorpresa, ella grito algo que el no podía creer.

No me toques, violador - ambos se quedaron mirando, la reconoce es Dawn Stiles quien sigue llorando y todo se pone peor. Clark se da cuenta que sus padres los observan desde la escalera.

Continuara


	3. Victima

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics WB, Superman fue creado por Jerry Siegel Joe Shuster.

Que hubiera pasado si en el capitulo Spirit...Dawn no tiene el accidente, por lo cual no cae en la sanja donde están los meteoritos para convertir se en espíritu y debido a esto llega a casa de los Kent para encontrar a Clark en el granero.

Anteriormente...

Clark no sabe si abrazar a la rubia, aun desconocida para el y sin poder ver su cara. Quería calmar la ella, pero el brazo izquierdo se le encuentra inmovilizado debajo de la rubia y el brazo derecho casi tocando el suelo, poco a poco la abrazo. Para su sorpresa, ella grito algo que el no podía creer.

No me toques, violador - ambos se quedaron mirando, la reconoce es Dawn Stiles quien sigue llorando y todo se pone peor. Clark se da cuenta que sus padres los observan desde la escalera.

Minutos después.

En el granero de los Kent, Dawn y Clark se encontraban sentados en el sofá, ella vistiendo la camisa de Clark y este solo con sus pantalones. Martha y Jonathan no creían lo que estaba pasando, según esta joven su hijo la había violado

Jonathan trato de mantener la calma y respiro, miro a la joven - señorita entonces, usted que hacía anoche en mi granja

Dawn los miro a los tres y dijo lo que había planeado al inició - mi novio termino conmigo, necesito pareja para el baile final. Como supe que Clark esta soltero, después de lo de Lang y lo sucedido a la pobre de Alicia Baker. Decidí invitarlo, al ser el capitan del equipo y al ser un buen muchacho. Tome mi auto y casi anocheciendo llegué. - Jonathan recordó sentir un auto llegar - Pero encontré a Clark sudando solo usando sus pantalones, le ibas hablar cuando abrió sus ojos y me dijo Lana, me tomo de la mano lanzando me hacía el. Me beso, al principio se sintió bien pero Clark quería ir más lejos...- ella estaba llorando - quise gritar, pero me tapo la boca. Me desnudo y me violo sin parar

Jonathan y Martha escuchaban todo esto sin saber que decir, luego miraron a Clark esperando su historia

Yo... - tartamudeó - termine de trabajar la tierra, al no encontrar me bien. Antes de decir le a papá, me fui al desván tenía calor así que me quito camisa, camine al sofá, para recostarme en el. Para estar más cómodo me desabrocho el cinturón y el pantalón pero sin quitarlo del cuerpo, cierro un momento los ojos me quedo dormido. Despierto al sentir que alguien me mueve, veo a Lana frente de mi. Sonrío al verla y ella igual, pero ella me habla yo no escucho su voz

Me acercó a ella y le beso los labios, ella me miro se acerco más a mi y me correspondió el beso. Paso un momento, ella se detuvo duro y me volvió a besar. Luego de aquello no recuerdo más - sus padres lo miraban y Dawn seguía llorando, a Clark le vino una imagen estando sobre ella. La mujer estado a su lado, pero no sabía si era de placer o terror. Ante esto el joven Kent cayo al suelo y se arrodilló a los pies de Dawn - perdóname

Estaba mejor de lo que había pensado, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado y ahora lo mejor, puso su cara más triste de pena miro a los Kent y luego a Clark - yo...solo quería un compañero para el baile y tu Clark, me has violado. Me usaste hasta que te quedaste dormido - Martha lloraba y su marido la abrazaba. Dawn se arrodilla al nivel de Clark, ella le acaricia el cabello y le tira de un mechón - maldito bastardo y si quedo embarazada, que le digo a mi padre - ella suspira - la única persona que me a criado y amado - los cuatro se miraron

Ellos sin darse cuenta, Jonathan y Martha han estado hablando se acercan a los jóvenes que están llorando.

Martha abrazo a Dawn - tranquila pequeña, hablamos con mi esposo y Clark va ir contigo al baile

Clark iba alegar, cuando su padre lo mira serio - aun no alegues, nosotros no hemos terminado de hablar. Como hombre y adulto que eres desde ahora, tu seras su esposo - Dawn sonrió levemente y escondió la sonrisa, tratando que nadie se diera cuenta

La señora Kent volvió hablar - por favor, no denuncies a Clark. Acepta lo que te ofrecemos, serás su esposa y que dices - le pregunto

Los tres Kent miraron a Dawn

Continuara


	4. Dawn Stiles-Kent

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics WB, Superman fue creado por Jerry Siegel Joe Shuster.

Que hubiera pasado si en el capitulo Spirit...Dawn no tiene el accidente, por lo cual no cae en la sanja donde están los meteoritos para convertir se en espíritu y debido a esto llega a casa de los Kent para encontrar a Clark en el granero.

Anteriormente...

Me acercó a ella y le beso los labios, ella me miro se acerco más a mi y me correspondió el beso. Paso un momento, ella se detuvo duro y me volvió a besar. Luego de aquello no recuerdo más - sus padres lo miraban y Dawn seguía llorando, a Clark le vino una imagen estando sobre ella. La mujer estado a su lado, pero no sabía si era de placer o terror. Ante esto el joven Kent cayo al suelo y se arrodilló a los pies de Dawn - perdóname

Estaba mejor de lo que había pensado, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado y ahora lo mejor, puso su cara más triste de pena miro a los Kent y luego a Clark - yo...solo quería un compañero para el baile y tu Clark, me has violado. Me usaste hasta que te quedaste dormido - Martha lloraba y su marido la abrazaba. Dawn se arrodilla al nivel de Clark, ella le acaricia el cabello y le tira de un mechón - maldito bastardo y si quedo embarazada, que le digo a mi padre - ella suspira - la única persona que me a criado y amado - los cuatro se miraron

Ellos sin darse cuenta, Jonathan y Martha han estado hablando se acercan a los jóvenes que están llorando.

Martha abrazo a Dawn - tranquila pequeña, hablamos con mi esposo y Clark va ir contigo al baile

Clark iba alegar, cuando su padre lo mira serio - aun no alegues, nosotros no hemos terminado de hablar. Como hombre y adulto que eres desde ahora, tu seras su esposo - Dawn sonrió levemente y escondió la sonrisa, tratando que nadie se diera cuenta

La señora Kent volvió hablar - por favor, no denuncies a Clark. Acepta lo que te ofrecemos, serás su esposa y que dices - le pregunto

Los tres Kent miraron a Dawn

Ahora

Trece años después

Año 2017

Noche en un barrio de clase media de Metrópolis, vemos edificios de departamentos pero uno en especial.

Departamento Kent

Tiene dos dormitorios, en uno de ellos duerme en su cama un niño de cinco años de cabello rubio. Mientras que en el dormitorio del matrimonio, vemos a un Clark barba y de cabellos largos. Quien se encuentra abrazando a su esposa de cabello rubio. Dawn Stiles

Ella sin querer, había logrado casarse con Clark. Después del baile, ellos se graduaron y dejaron el pueblo. Clark consiguió trabajo en un taller mecánico y ella allí estudio diseño. Clark nunca conoció a Lois, Lane no llego a Smallville. Debido a que Chloe se salvo de la explosión, dejo el pueblo con su padre. Lionel murió en prisión, encargado por Lex y este se fue a Metrópolis a controlar su imperio. Lana también abandono el pueblo y se fue a Francia con ayuda de Lex. Luthor encontró a su hermana Lena quien sufre de una grave parálisis

A los pocos días de graduarse, Dawn descubrió que se encontraba embarazada. Se casaron en Metrópolis, solo asintieron las amigas de Dawn, el padre de esta. Los padres de Clark y Pete Ross, meses después Dawn sufrió un aborto. Los años fueron pasando, Clark se consiguió su propio taller y Dawn se volvió diseñadora de interiores. Con el tiempo,Clark perdió sus poderes y una noche sin usar protección embarazo a su esposa. Al pasar de los meses nacería Chris Kent, Dawn sonreía. Tenía una familia, como ella siempre quiso y pensar que todo esto paso, porque quería una pareja para el baile de graduación. Stiles-Kent logro más de lo pensado, sabía que Clark no la ama y que se caso por compromiso pero lo seduciría, para que él caiga en su redes. Cosa que logro, después se embarazó y ahora son una familia feliz.

Dawn y Clark no saben en ese momento, pero pronto recibirían una gran sorpresa por parte de su hijo. La sorpresa, se la lleva más Dawn, al no saber nada de la verdadera historia de Clark. Pero eso es otra historia, para otro día. Gracias por leerme, hasta la próxima

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue corta, si lo fue. Pero eso quise, algo diferente a todas mis historias anteriores y gracias por seguir mi historia y leerme.


End file.
